When I met you in Virginia
by John W. Black
Summary: Blaine works at a coffee shop and goes to college at the CNU, every week, four men come to the coffee shop, and every week, a blond man catches Blaine's attention. For Blam week


**When I met you in Virginia**

Blaine went to Christopher Newport University (CNU), he worked at a small coffee shop, and lived in a small apartment outside the coffee shop... Every week once a week, four men in their twenties from the army came in, and every week, a blond, muscular and very good looking private ordered the drinks for the four names... The blond's name was Sam, the tallest was Finn, the tanned one was Puck and the brunet was Sebastian. You could say that Blaine had a huge crush on the blond, and who wouldn't? The privates would sit there for an hour or two, and just talk... Until one day, Sam talked to him.

"Hey, you're Blaine right?" The brunet boy swallowed, had he been too obvious? Did they notice that he was staring?

"Yeah, and you're Sam right?" Blaine asked, just to make it seem like he hadn't been paying attention...

"Do you want to... Huh... Get some coffee? Maybe next week, when they give us the day off?" Blaine was... Astonished... He didn't have words...

"Yeah sure... I'll give you my number..." Blaine wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam, who sent him a text as soon as he and the others had left the coffee shop.

**Sam: **I'll see you next Friday! :)

**Blaine:** I'll be here! :)

And all week long Blaine was in pure ecstasy... He was in cloud nine... Friday came and Blaine got ready for his date (He had changed shifts with one of his coworkers and friend Quinn). The date was perfect, and they agreed to go out for dinner next week, (They were giving them the Easter off).

Easter vacation came, and Blaine was the happiest man on Earth, Sam was next to him, kissing him and doing things to him that drove Blaine nuts! A year passed and they were still dating when Sam had an issue that he didn't want to talk about. That issue made him leave the army... A few years later, both boys graduated from college, Blaine with a degree in journalism and Sam with a teaching degree. They had a happy life...

"Come to bed honey, it's late..." Begged Sam, getting up and walking over to Blaine, who was sitting by the computer trying to finish an essay.

"I can't, this needs to be done by tomorrow..." Sam kissed Blaine's neck, slowly rubbing his chest, causing Blaine to release short moans "Sam..." That was Blaine's last protest, Sam drove him onto the bed and gave Blaine the stress relief he was needing... After Blaine had fallen asleep, Sam finished the brunet's essay and went back to bed, cuddling Blaine into him... When Blaine woke up and saw the finished essay, he turned around and kissed Sam.

"Thank you babe, I love you..."

"I love you too Blainey..."

Fast forward an year, and Sam comes home after a very long day, he ran into the kitchen and started to kiss Blaine, they went upstairs and had one of the most fantastic times ever... In the morning Blaine was sleeping on top of Sam, he kissed the blond tenderly.

"What did we celebrate? Did you get that promotion?" Sam didn't say anything... He was quiet... Blank...

"I was called for Afghanistan..."

"YOU VOLUNTEERED?" Blaine yelled, he couldn't believe that Sam had done that... He couldn't have done that to him...

"No... This has to do with the reason why I left the army..."

"Sam, we've been together for seven years, married for five, we're twenty eight, I don't think you should keep hiding this, not from your husband..." Blaine was right... Sam couldn't hide this...

"The reason why I left the army was because Sergeant Ludwig tried to rape me..." Tears crept into the blonds eyes, finally crying and talking about it... Blaine hugged him tight... Really tight... "And they told me that if I left, I had to volunteer... And now they called me..."

The next months were sad and depressing... Blaine was getting mentally ready for the worst, but he was failing to do so... He couldn't lose Sam... They were at the docks, saying their goodbyes...

"Sammy, I love you... Please be careful, and please comeback... You can't leave me..." Sam pulled Blaine into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I won't babe... I promise..." They hugged one last time, and Sam left...

Fast forward to Afghanistan, his squad was sitting around a fire pit, chatting about what they wanted to do when they got back.

"I just want to have fun for the rest of my life, and forget this shit..." Said Puck.

"I wanna go back to my husband, and be with him forever!" Sighed Sam, Lipof rolled his eyes and whispered 'Fags' under his breath. "You've got a problem Lipof?"

"Ya! I've got a problem with you fags rubbing it all in my face!" And Sam, in his carnal, loving nature for Blaine, threw himself at Lipof, making him swallow his words, and some teeth...

Blaine... Blaine was sad and depressed... Sam had been gone for seven months... Letters, short phone calls, and pictures... Came in monthly... But Blaine just missed Sam... He missed _him_... The whole Sam! Not just his hugs, kisses, the wonderful nights they spent together, the dates, the fact that Sam made him fall in love with him on a daily basis... He missed his man...

Fourteen months later, and three months without a word from Sam, Blaine expected the worst... And the worst came on a Sunday afternoon, brought by three of his dear friends, Finn, Puck and Sebastian, all in their dress uniforms, and with sad expressions on their eyes...

"Blaine..." Said Puck, his voice was cracking, and his eyes were dead...

"He..." Sebastian tried to finish but his voice also started to crack. Blaine was starting to have teary eyes... It wasn't possible, Sam couldn't be gone…

"The son of a bitch came back!" Announced Finn, stepping aside to let Blaine see Sam for the first time after fourteen months. Blaine jumped into Sam's embrace, kissing him and crying at the same time. Sam, holding Blaine who wrapped his legs around him, got inside and someone closed the door... Blaine's clothes and Sam's uniform flew throughout the house, and they made love like never before... They did it again, and again... Somehow they ended in the couch with a blanket covering their naked bodies, and Blaine cuddled into Sam.

"If you ever leave me again, I'll catch a plane and I'll hunt you down..."

"I'll never leave you babe, I promise..." And Sam never left Blaine..


End file.
